


Le Retour du Roi Arthur

by ShaeVizla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs siècles après sa mort, la conscience d’Arthur se réveille dans un nouveau corps. Il va devoir s’intégrer dans un monde très différent de celui qu’il a connu et menacé par Voldemort, sans éveiller les soupçons sur son identité, et retrouver Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L’Eveil

Conscient qu’il se mourrait, Arthur posa la main sur la joue de Merlin et plongea son regard dans ses yeux si bleus, puis le remercia pour tout ce qu’il avait fait pour lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut tenté de lui dire ce qu’il ressentait réellement pour lui, mais décida que ce serait trop cruel. Il sentit le peu de forces qu’il lui restait l’abandonner et s’éteignit en songeant qu’il espérait vraiment pouvoir revoir un jour Merlin…

Arthur inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux de manière soudaine, avant de se redresser d’un coup. Il posa la main à son cœur qu’il sentit battre fébrilement sous ses doigts, avant de baisser les yeux et de faire glisser sa main jusqu’à l’endroit où Mordred l’avait mortellement blessé deux jours plus tôt. Rien. Aucune douleur. Il releva le haut du vêtement qu’il portait et constata que sa poitrine était marbrée de fines cicatrices et étrangement pâle et mince, mais il n’avait aucune marque résultant d’une blessure à l’épée. Il remarqua alors que ses mains étaient plus fines et délicates que dans ses souvenirs. Le roi fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Il était assis dans un lit à baldaquin et se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue où prédominaient le vert et l’argent. Etrange. Il se redressa et décida de se mettre à la recherche d’une surface réfléchissante ou de quelqu’un qui pourrait le renseigner.

Il se dirigea vers une porte et l’ouvrit, faisant apparaître une seconde pièce qui semblait être destinée aux ablutions vu la vasque et la baignoire en marbre qui y trônaient, entre autres. Il remarqua alors un miroir au dessus de la vasque et se dirigea vers lui, tout en se disant que les habitants de cet endroit devaient grandement apprécier le luxe. Camelot était la ville la plus moderne des îles britanniques mais cette maison lui paraissait bien plus luxueuse, au point que ça en était presque décadent. 

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, Arthur poussa un cri étouffé car celui-ci lui renvoyait le visage d’un inconnu. Il posa la main sur le miroir, une pièce d’art particulièrement réussie et constata qu’il s’agissait bien de son reflet. Il était plus jeune, sans doute dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, ses cheveux blonds étaient plus clairs, presque argentés et ses yeux étaient gris et non bleus. Sa peau était pâle et non plus tannée par le soleil, il était grand et mince (et paraissait aussi dégingandé que Merlin !) et ses traits étaient plus anguleux. Perplexe, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet et eut un flash. Draco. Ce corps s’appelait Draco. Pris de vertiges, il s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son esprit fut alors traversé par des pensées et des images et il se laissa tomber à genoux sous la force du flux d’informations qui parcouraient son cerveau avant de s’évanouir. 

Quand Arthur reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain personnelle de Draco Malfoy, non, sa salle de bain car il était Draco et Draco était Arthur. Outre ses souvenirs en tant qu’Arthur et ceux en tant que Draco, il se souvenait d’une femme, sa mère Igraine, qui était venu le trouver juste après sa mort pour lui montrer tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui et Albion et lui annoncer que son âme allait s’endormir pour des siècles et des siècles et se réincarnerait lorsqu’il sera temps de bâtir la Nouvelle Albion, mais que ses souvenirs et sa conscience en tant qu’Arthur n’émergeraient qu’à sa majorité. Merlin, qui attendait son retour depuis sa mort, le retrouverait alors et ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Si c’était ce qui s’était censé se passer, où était Merlin ? Le roi se prit le visage dans les mains et laissa échapper un petit rire : être en retard pour leur réunion après tant d’hivers était tout à fait le genre de choses qui arrivait à Merlin. Oh comme ce grand dadais à grandes oreilles lui manquait !

Arthur passa en revue les souvenirs de Draco, mais apparemment les connaissances actuelles sur Merlin et même sur Arthur tenaient plus du mythe qu’autre chose. Quand il superposa ses deux vies, Arthur fut frappé par leurs similitudes ainsi que par l’étrange sens de l’humour du destin qui avait fait de lui un sorcier. Uther devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l’heure qu’il était ! Et Lucius aurait une attaque s’il savait que son fils unique était la réincarnation du plus célèbre roi moldu ! Le roi eut un sourire amer en songeant qu’il avait fait exactement les mêmes erreurs dans cette vie que dans la précédente en faisant tout pour gagner le respect et l’approbation d’un père cruel qui ne le méritait pas. Oh, il aimait Lucius comme il avait aimé Uther mais il avait une nouvelle fois laissé sa dévotion familiale prendre le pas sur sa conscience et son sens du bien et du mal. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’avait pas eu Merlin pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa stupidité.

Draco n’était pas un prince, mais comme Arthur, il avait eu une enfance privilégiée et on lui avait inculqué un fort sentiment de supériorité ainsi que la conviction que cette supériorité allait de paire avec de grandes responsabilités et d’importants devoirs ainsi qu’une obéissance absolue à son père et à son roi (dans le cas de Draco, cette place était occupée par Voldemort). Comme Uther et Igraine, Lucius et Narcissa avaient eu du mal à concevoir et comme Arthur, Draco était né de la magie, mais les progrès dans ce domaine et sans doute le fait que ses parents étaient tous les deux magiques, avaient seulement rendu sa mère infertile après sa naissance au lieu de la tuer, ce dont il était reconnaissant car il avait pu connaître l’amour d’une mère dans cette vie. Comme Arthur, Draco pouvait parfois se révéler être un leader né, même si son influence s’était limitée à Serpentard, mais il était également arrogant et avait souvent heurté les sensibilités d’autrui. Il avait laissé les préjugés et les peurs de son père guider sa vie, même si comme Arthur, Draco avait le cœur plus tendre qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Arthur se souvenait avec tendresse qu’il avait été lui aussi un jeune imbécile arrogant à dix-sept ans, avant Merlin. Et comme Arthur, Draco s’était montré atroce envers la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde et avait refusé de reconnaître son amour… 

Détail amusant, Arthur avait une nouvelle fois un nom en rapport avec les dragons, sans doute un signe du destin puisqu’il aimait le dernier Seigneur des Dragons !


	2. La Quête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur commence sa quête pour retrouver Merlin.

Il fallut deux heures à Arthur pour qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise après la « fusion » de ses deux vies pour se préparer à quitter sa chambre. Par chance, il s'était réveillé très tôt et personne n'attendait encore Draco. Les personnalités d'Arthur et de Draco n'étaient pas très différentes à l'origine, seul le milieu au sein duquel ils avaient grandi et le fait qu'il soit maintenant un Sorcier différaient réellement. Même s'il avait leurs deux mémoires, il se sentait plus Arthur que Draco. Même s'il comprenait certaines des choses qu'il avait faites en tant que Draco, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise avec celles-ci. Mais là encore, Arthur aurait tué sans hésiter Albus Dumbledore pour sauver sa famille alors que Draco avait conservé cette innocence-là. Il se jura de tout faire pour la préserver.

Le corps de Draco lui semblait étranger également, Arthur ayant passé l'essential de sa vie à se former au combat et à porter une armure tandis que Draco avait toujours été mince bien que ses années en tant qu'Attrapeur lui ait donné des muscles et d'excellents réflexes. Malheureusement, Draco avait perdu beaucoup de poids au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée et Arthur pressentait qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour s'habituer à se mouvoir dans ce corps. Il ne serait peut-être pas inutile qu'il fortifie son corps et dissimile ses changements d'apparence sous un glamour, même si la magie rendait moins importante sa puissance physique. Mais quand on avait passé plus la moitié d'une vie à s'entraîner durant des heures et à dépasser les limites de sa résistance physique, il était difficile de changer ses habitudes.

Arthur était impatient de se mettre en quête de Merlin, mais la situation s'annonçait particulièrement délicate. Sa maison était le quartier-général des Mangemorts et c'étaient bien les derniers personnes qu'il souhaitait voir découvrir sa véritable identité. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qui serait pire : qu'ils le tuent en découvrant qu'il était la réincarnation d'un roi Moldu ou qu'ils tentent de se servir de lui pour s'emparer des pouvoirs de Merlin. Draco avait été élevé dans la perspective de devenir un Mangemort et n'avait compris trop tard que ceux-ci n'étaient pas les héros incompris qui sauveraient le Monde Sorcier des Nés-Moldus qui risquaient de le mener à sa perte, comme le lui avait inculqué son père, mais à présent depuis ils les voyait tels qu'il étaient vraiment : des tueurs et des brigands sans foi ni loi qui prenaient un plaisir sadique à torturer, violer et tuer d'autres êtres humains quel que soit leur âge, sexe ou Statut du Sang.

Après s'être habillé de manière impeccable (il était un Malfoy après tout !), Arthur quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la petite salle à manger où la famille avait l'habitude de prendre son petit-déjeuner depuis l'occupation du Manoir. Il était suffisamment tôt pour que les Malfoy puissent jouir de leur demeure comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'ils étaient toujours les maîtres chez eux. La plupart des Mangemorts dormaient encore, leurs activités (qui consistaient généralement à torturer et à s'enivrer) ayant tendance à avoir lieu jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand il entra dans la pièce, sa mère se trouvait seule à table et portait une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Arthur se figea sur le seuil et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout au long de sa précédente vie, il avait terriblement souffert de l'absence de sa mère dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage et il était heureux que sa réincarnation lui ait permis d'avoir eu la chance de grandir en ayant une mère.

Il n'était pas naïf et avait conscience que Narcissa n'était pas parfaite, en particulier à cause de ses idéologies politiques qui reflétaient son éducation mais elle avait toujours été une mère attentive et aimante, qui avait tendance à trop gâter son fils unique. Et les défauts qui montraient qu'elle n'était qu'un simple être humain la rendaient encore plus merveilleuse à ses yeux. Narcissa était une femme, tangible et à l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante, bien loin de la figure sans doute idéalisée d'Ygraine que le jeune Arthur avait perçu à la fois une figure mythique et un ange. En tant qu'Arthur, il n'avait jamais vu le sourire de sa mère, sentit son parfum ni connu la paix que pouvait lui apporter son étreinte et cela avait toujours été une plaie à vif dans son cœur. Oh, il avait bien rencontré sa mère après sa mort, mais ils n'étaient alors que des esprits et il n'avait ni senti la chaleur de sa peau ni son odeur.

Quand Arthur s'approcha d'elle, Narcissa sourit et tout son visage, que les autres sorciers pensaient si froid, s'illumina. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses bras autour d'elle et de déposer un long baiser sur sa joue, avant de poser la tête sur la sienne. Il sentit les bras de sa mère lui entourer la taille et lui caresser le dos comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

\- Dragon ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il peut une grand inspiration, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte.

\- Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, Mère.

Narcissa examina son visage et lui adressa un regard compréhensif.

\- Il m'est difficile de faire de beaux rêves également ces derniers temps. Je vais demander à Fippy de t'apporter un chocolat chaud, cela t'a toujours fait du bien après une nuit agitée.

 

Arthur passa un agréable moment avec sa mère, à évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance et à parler de tout et de rien en évitant soigneusement le sujet de la guerre et de mentionner leurs « invités ». Ce tendre moment fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa tante Bella et en la voyant, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se demander si celle-ci pouvait être la réincarnation de Morgane car elle semblait aussi folle et négligée que l'était sa demi-sœur à la fin. Et apparemment, Bella semblait avoir également oublié comment se servir d'une brosse à cheveux. Dire que Morgane avait été considérée comme la plus belle et la plus élégante des dames de la cour d'Uther !

Il s'excusa auprès de sa mère et de sa tante en prétendant vouloir finir un essai pour la rentrée et se rendit dans la bibliothèque du Manoir dans l'espoir de trouver des informations sur Merlin. Il lança un sort permettant d'identifier toutes les mentions d'un mot clef et obtint de très nombreuses réponses, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu la célébrité de Merlin. Il passa les trois semaines suivantes à fouiller les rayonnages et à griffonner des notes, mais il ne trouva pas grand'chose d'intéressant. Les ouvrages s'accordaient tous à dire que Merlin était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps mais la plupart racontaient tout et n'importe quoi sur sa vie mais aucun ne mentionnait le fait qu'il avait été le serviteur d'Arthur avant la mort de son père ou qu'il était un Seigneur des Dragons. D'après certaines histoires, Merlin était le fils d'un puissant démon ou du diable lui-même et d'une pucelle.

L'une des versions les mieux établies prétendaient qu'Ygraine était mariée à un Romain et que Merlin avait utilisé un sort pour donner l'apparence de son époux à Uther et lui permettre de séduire sa mère et que lui, Arthur, était le résultat de cette ruse. Ses parents étaient mariés (ensembles), merci beaucoup et il était parfaitement légitime ! Il n'avait pas non plus été élevé par un chevalier en ignorant ses origines, ni été considéré comme un gros naïf et il avait encore moins couché avec sa sœur ! Il fut amusé de lire que Guenièvre était censée être une princesse, mais moins qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus jeune que lui et l'aurait trompé avec Lancelot. Ses chevaliers n'étaient guère mieux lotis : Gauvain était le fils de Morgause et un ado au cœur pur, Perceval un bêta et Léon et Elyan n'étaient même pas mentionnés où que ce soit !

D'après la plupart des légendes, Merlin aurait été enfermé par Numie (qui était morte des années avant Arthur !) mais aucune ne s'accordait sur l'endroit qui, selon les auteurs, était soit une cave, un rocher ou même un arbre !? Selon une autre version, il aurait mis en colère Arthur qui l'aurait décapité, coupé en deux, brûlé et maudit. Ben voyons… La plupart de ces livres avaient l'air d'avoir été écrits par Rita Skeeter et n'apprirent rien de plus à Arthur que le fait qu'il était censé se réveiller et fonder le royaume d'Albion.

Ecœuré et ayant épuisé les ressources de la bibliothèque du Manoir, Arthur décida d'attendre la rentrée pour explorer la bibliothèque de Poudlard en espérant avoir plus de chance et entreprit de se focaliser sur son second objectif : localiser le lac où se trouvait Excalibur. Il était trop surveillé au Manoir pour faire autre chose que des recherches et comptait s'éclipser durant les week-ends pour mener à bien sa mission.

 

La rentrée n'arriva pas assez tôt et Arthur était impatient de fuir la présence de Tête de Serpent et de ses sbires et de fouiller la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour trouver des pistes concernant cet idiot de Merlin et Excalibur mais il avait oublié combien les camarades de Draco étaient ennuyants, en particulier Pansy et à quel point Draco était détesté par les autres membres de l'école, situation qui n'avait pas dû s'arranger vu son rôle dans la mort de Dumbledore. Mais étant donné que le Ministère et l'école étant dorénavant entre les mains des Mangemorts, ses ennemis s'étaient contentés de lui lancer des regards noirs.

Sans surprise, Potter et ses deux acolytes n'étaient pas présents, ayant manifestement gagné quelques cellules grises et comprit que c'était trop dangereux pour eux de retourner à l'école. Ce qui n'empêcha pas des Mangemorts d'arrêter le train à la recherche de Potter. Arthur était d'humeur morose et songeait à quel point le babillage stupide de Merlin lui manquait tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer la conversation inintéressante de Pansy. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami, Arthur retint un soupir de soulagement et se tourna pour parler à Blaise, mais se figea quand son regard croisa celui de l'autre garçon. Pendant quelques instants, il ne vit pas Blaise Zabini, le garçon que Draco avait connu presque toute sa vie, mais Gauvain, un de ses chevaliers.

Grâce au sang-froid acquis en étant Draco, Arthur résista à son désir de se lever et de prendre dans ses bras son fidèle compagnon qui était mort en tentant de le protéger de Morgane, car cela aurait paru trop étrange de la part de l'héritier des Malfoy, mais il esquissa un petit sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

\- Salut, Pansy, Draco, Greg, Vince… C'est moi ou tu as l'air content de me voir, princesse ?

Arthur laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour aussi heureux d'entendre à nouveau ce surnom ridicule. Cela aurait d'ailleurs du éveiller ses soupçons après son réveil car Blaise le surnommait ainsi depuis leur petite enfance, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envisagé qu'il pourrait retrouver quelqu'un d'autre que Merlin et il avait de toute façon été trop focalisé sur sa quête pour retrouver ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, j'étais juste impatient de pouvoir avoir une conversation intelligente qui n'ait aucun rapport avec la mode ou la politique.

\- Draco, s'exclama Pansy d'une voie aigue.

Arthur l'ignora et tapota la place libre à côté de lui.

\- Tu as assisté à un match de Quidditch intéressant dernièrement ?

 

Arthur faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit Poudlard depuis la première fois depuis son réveil. Malgré les milles ans qui s'étaient écoulés et quelques changements architecturaux, l'ancien (et futur) roi d'Angleterre reconnu immédiatement Camelot. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'après tous les livres et légendes sur le château de Poudlard que Draco avait pu lire et apprendre, celui-ci aurait été bâti à la demande des Fondateurs et d'après des plans élaborés par Rowena Serdaigle. Ce qui manifestement était un énorme mensonge et une totale réécriture de l'histoire, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui ouvrait tout un nouveau champ d'investigations. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait trouvé que des légendes incorrectes et parfois complètement ridicules sur son règne et la vie de Merlin qui aurait même fréquenté Poudlard dans la même Maison que Draco, mais ça, cette flagrante manipulation de la vérité, laissait entendre qu'il y avait plus derrière cette réécriture du passé qu'une mauvaise connaissance de l'histoire et la création d'un mythe basé sur des faits réels. Le Serpentard en lui lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'un complot d'une grande amplitude et qu'il devrait réunir toutes les informations disponibles sur les Fondateurs

Arthur nota avec un mélange d'amusement et de colère que la Grande Salle de Poudlard était en réalité la Salle du Trône de Camelot et songea que son père, Uther, aurait eu une crise d'apoplexie s'il avait su que sa place-forte deviendrait une école de magie. Durant le festin, Arthur rongea son frein et fit semblant de participer alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : foncer à la bibliothèque et poursuivre sa quête pour retrouver Merlin. Le seul point positif, si l'on pouvait dire cela, était qu'il avait croisé juste avant le festin un autre de ses chevaliers, Léon, mieux connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Neville Londubat.

Depuis son éveil, Arthur n'avait pensé qu'à deux choses : pourquoi Merlin n'était pas auprès de lui comme le lui avait annoncé l'esprit de sa mère et à le retrouver. Il n'avait par contre jamais envisagé le fait que les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde puissent s'être également réincarnés et qu'il pourrait les retrouver, sa mère n'ayant pas abordé le sujet lors de leur entrevue post-mortem. Mais étant donné qu'il était censé reformer son royaume et fonder Albion, c'était assez logique en fin de compte. Il aurait besoin de ses fidèles compagnons et ils méritaient tous une seconde vie après avoir tant donné pour l'aidait à créer un royaume plus juste que celui d'Uther.

Il observa discrètement Blaise qui était assis à sa droite et se dit que Gauvain n'avait pas beaucoup changé : il aimait toujours autant faire la fête, boire et flirter. Sa vie actuelle avait également des ressemblances avec sa vie passée : son père était un Auror mort pendant une attaque terroriste en Italie avant sa naissance, il avait une relation difficile avec sa mère qui avait oscillée entre le surprotéger et en le négliger en laissant à d'autres le soin de l'élever. La seule grosse différence était que la mère de Gauvain était restée veuve tandis que celle de Blaise avait eu de nombreux maris qui étaient tous morts très vite après leurs noces.

Adalind Zabini avait la réputation d'être une veuve noire dans la communauté sorcière mais Draco et Blaise savaient qu'elle avait surtout une poisse extraordinaire et était une incorrigible romantique qui était incapable de vivre sans un homme. Elle était désespérée après chacun de ses veuvages, et partait généralement en voyage pour se remettre et se requinquer (traduction de Blaise : se beurrer et faire la fête) et revenait avec un nouveau mari ou fiancé à son bras. Numéro Deux était déjà atteint d'une maladie incurable avant leur rencontre, Numéro Trois avait succombé à une attaque cardiaque pendant sa lune de miel avec son épouse bien plus jeune, Numéro Quatre avait succombé au même mal alors qu'il trompait sa femme avec sa secrétaire (c'était un tel cliché), Numéro Cinq était mort lors d'un tremblement de terre en Grèce (Madame Zabini s'en était sortie avec juste une jambe cassée tandis que Blaise n'avait eu que des égratignures) et l'un de ses fiancés avait été tué lors d'un tsunami, sans parler de Numéro Six qui avait été tué par son ex-femme. Arthur se souvenait même que l'un de ses nombreux prétendants (malgré le taux de mortalité des hommes qu'elle fréquentait) s'était étouffé avec une arête lors de leur premier rendez-vous… Blaise et Draco plaisantaient parfois sur le fait que leur mère devrait engager un briseur de sort pour lever la malédiction qui pesait sur les hommes qui s'intéressaient à elle.

Il songea que Neville Londubat par contre ne lui rappelait pas particulièrement Léon, avant de se souvenir avec un sourire que Léon avait été un garçon presque aussi maladroit que Merlin et particulièrement timide à son arrivée à Camelot, mais il avait gagné en assurance après deux ans d'entraînement et une importante poussée de croissance durant l'adolescence.

D'après sa tante Bella, qui semblait obsédée par Neville et sa famille, celui-ci avait montré qu'il était bien un Gryffondor durant leur affrontement au Département des Mystères et Arthur songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas si différent de Léon qui avait été à la fois courageux, loyal jusqu'à la faute et prudent.

Arthur mourrait d'envie de quitta la table des Serpentard au plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas éveiller la suspicion de ses camarades et des Carrow en partant trop tôt. Après tout, il était censé être ravi : les Mangemorts étaient au pouvoir et contrôlaient l'école, son parrain était Directeur, il n'y avait plus aucun Né-Moldu dans l'établissement, le Trio d'Or était en fuite et il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Grâce aux leçons d'Uther et de Lucius, Arthur endossa le masque des Malfoy et fit semblant de prendre plaisir au festin et d'échanger des remarques spirituelles et cruelles avec ses camarades mais la vérité était que la conversation stupide de Pansy qui semblait toujours s'imaginer qu'ils étaient ensembles et ne pas vouloir comprendre qu'il était gay lui donnait la migraine et il brûlait d'impatience de se réfugier dans ses quartiers privés de Préfet-en-Chef et de commencer à élaborer de nouvelles pistes de recherches et théories maintenant qu'il savait que Poudlard était en fait Camelot.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Arthur se précipitait à la bibliothèque dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et passait son temps à chercher des informations sur les origines de Poudlard, Merlin, les légendes arthuriennes et les Fondateurs. Quand les autres Serpentards s'étaient étonnés de ses longs séjours à la bibliothèque, Arthur avait prétendu que maintenant que Granger avait quitté l'école et que l'odieux favoritisme à l'égard de la Sang-de-Bourbe avait cessé, son père avait été clair sur le fait qu'il s'attendait à ce que son fils sorte premier de sa promotion et obtienne des Optimals à tous ses ASPICs.

Alors qu'il étudiait un particulièrement vieux et délicat ouvrage sur l'architecte qui était censé avoir bâti Poudlard, Arthur fut tiré de sa lecture par une voix douce et rêveuse :

\- Bonjour Draco, tu t'intéresses à l'histoire de Poudlard ?

Arthur se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood qui posait ses grands yeux bleus globuleux sur lui avec son habituelle expression rêveuse sur le visage.

\- Euh, je travaille sur un essai supplémentaire pour Binns… pour les ASPICs.

\- Tu sais, tu ne trouveras rien d'intéressant dans ses ouvrages. Mon père dit que la vérité a été épurée par les Fondateurs et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment bâtis Poudlard.

Arthur leva un sourcil dans une expression très malfoyenne et se demanda si la Serdaigle allait lui sortir une autre des théories farfelues de son père qui semblait voir des conspirations partout.

\- Oh, et quelle est la vérité ?

\- D'après mon père, les Fondateurs ont volé le pouvoir d'un très puissant sorcier et utilisé le château dont il était le gardien pour créer Poudlard en l'emprisonnant à l'aide de quatre clefs.

Bizarrement après avoir épluché une centaine d'ouvrages avec des récits plus ridicules les uns que les autres sur Merlin et son propre règne, Arthur eut l'impression que la théorie de Luna Lovegood n'était pas si absurde que ça et c'était la première piste concrète qu'il avait trouvée jusque-là. En effet, le très puissant sorcier pouvait très bien être Merlin et il n'était pas insensé de penser que celui-ci avait continué de veiller sur Camelot après la mort d'Arthur.

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur l'endroit où est emprisonné le sorcier et sur ces clefs ?

\- D'après les informations qu'a trouvé Papa, le sorcier ou du moins son essence, se trouve quelque part dans le château, dans un endroit qui était seulement connu des Fondateurs et ils ont utilisé quatre artefacts pour sceller sa prison et ils en ont chacun gardé un.

\- Tu pourrais demander à ton père de me prêter ses documents sur le sujet, pour mon devoir, tu vois ? demanda Arthur en s'efforçant de cacher son excitation.

\- Bien sûr Arthur, je vais lui écrire dès ce soir et il te serait sans doute également utile d'en parler avec la Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle. De son vivant, elle s'appelait Helena Serdaigle et c'était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Vraiment ?

Cette fois, Arthur ne tenta même pas de cacher son excitation. Parler à un contemporain de la fondation de Poudlard devrait lui permettre d'obtenir des renseignements bien plus fiables que les sottises imprimées dans les livres de Poudlard et qui sait, peut-être même lui indiquer où trouver Merlin.

A ce moment-là, Neville/Léon et la fille Weasley (qui, détail amusant, avait été baptisée du nom de son ancienne épouse, mais qui n'était Dieu merci pas la réincarnation de Guenièvre, il avait vérifié) firent leur apparition et les regardèrent avec un mélange de méfiance et d'appréhension. Arthur retint un sourire à la pensée qu'ils devaient avoir faire peur que le méchant Malfoy attaque leur amie au beau milieu de la bibliothèque.

\- Luna, on est prêts à travailler sur notre devoir de Métamorphose, tu viens ? demanda la rouquine qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir son tempérament volatile et à arracher les yeux de Draco Malfoy pour oser parler à son amie.

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se demanda une nouvelle fois comment une mégère pareille pouvait être aussi populaire et ce qui avait poussé Potter à sortir avec une version féminine de son imbécile de meilleur ami, leur amitié étant d'ailleurs un autre mystère pour lui vu la personnalité de Weasley et en particulier son attitude en Quatrième Année. Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble et ils étaient tous les deux de trop grandes fortes têtes imprudentes pour que leur histoire ait un avenir, ils finiraient par s'écharper ou se faire tuer au cours d'une quête stupide, sans compter que c'était juste une fangirl attirée par la célébrité du Garçon-Qui-Vivait. Arthur avait rencontré bien trop de nobles arrogantes et avides lorsqu'il était prince de Camelot et qui étaient prêtes à tout pour devenir reine pour ne pas voir clair dans son jeu. C'était peut-être le fait qu'elle ressemblait à la description qu'on lui avait faite de Lily Potter…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Luna qui lui dit de sa voix si caractéristique « Je vais y aller, à bientôt Arthur » en agitant la main. Arthur l'imita, amusé, et se replongea dans ses notes pour écrire les informations que lui avaient données Luna. Il était tellement concentré par sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas la fille Weasley murmurer quelques tables plus loin :

\- Pourquoi tu parlais avec Malfoy ? Et surtout, je veux bien comprendre que tu trouves amusant de faire semblant de te tromper et de l'appeler par un autre nom, mais tu n'aurais pas pu lui en trouver un autre que celui de mon père ? Ça me fait tout bizarre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, après une très longue attente, voici le second chapitre du Retour du Roi Arthur. Il m'a fallu plus de temps que je l'aurais imaginé pour l'écrire, en grande partie parce que j'ai d'abord dû décider la manière exacte dont j'allais terminer la fic pour savoir ce que je devais mettre dans les chapitres précédents. Les deux derniers chapitres devraient sortir plus rapidement.
> 
> Merci de me laisser vos reviews ainsi que vos théories/suggestions sur l'identité actuelle des autres personnages principaux de Merlin. Je ne suis pas encore sûre de mettre tout le monde et j'ai déjà quelques idées, mais si vos suggestions me plaisent suffisamment, je pourrai les prendre en compte.
> 
> A bientôt.


End file.
